one_piece_power_levelsfandomcom-20200213-history
ONE PIECE: Power Levels
EAST BLUE SAGA: (Episodes 1-61) Romance Dawn Arc: (Episodes 1-3) Luffy: 78 Alvida: 18 Koby: 3.5 Alvidas Crewmen: 5-8 Marines: 5-8 Helmeppo: 3.5 Axe-Hand-Morgan: 48 Zoro: (Starving) 35 Orange Town Arc: (Episodes 4-8) Shanks: 600 Luffy: (Kid) 3.5 Higuma: 12.5 Bandits: 5-8 Benn Beckman: 175 Lucky Roo: 125 Yassop: 130 Nami: 6 Buggys Crewmen: 5-9.5 Buggy: (Supressed) 50 Zoro: 80 Mohji: 15 Richie: 30 Chouchou: 3 Mayor: 4.5 Cabaji: 35 Zoro: (Injured) 45 Luffy: 80 Buggy: 75 Villagers: 2-5 Syrup Village Arc: (Episodes 9-18) Ussop: 6 Captain Kuros Crewmen: 7-9 Django: 38 Captain Kuros Crewmen: (Hypnotized) 11-14 Butchi: 35 Sham: 35 Zoro: 82 Butchi: (Hypnotized) 66 Luffy: 84 Captain Kuro: 94 Luffy: (Mad) 97 Gaimon: 5.5 Animals: 1-9 Baratie Arc: (Episodes 19-30) Koushirou: (Supressed) 35 Zoro: 13.5 Kuina: (Supressed) 18.5 Dojo Students: 2-12 (Including Adults) Zoro: (Post Training) 22 Kuina: (Post Training) 30 Iron Fist Fullbody: 15 Sanji: 88 Ghin: (Starving) 5 Pearl: 52 Ghin: 76 Cooks: 7-11 Krieg Pirates: 8-12 Dracule Mihawk: 650 Zoro: 93 Luffy: 96 Don Krieg: 103 Luffy: (Fearless) 106 Arlong Park Arc: (Episodes 31-44) Fishmen: 12-17 Villagers: 2-4 Nami: 6 Luffy: 102 Momoo: 36 Chew: 53 Ussop: 6 Kuroobi: 83 Sanji: 89 Kuroobi: (Underwater) 97 Sanji: (Underwater) 79 Kuroobi: (Weakened) 70 Hatchan: 76 Zoro: (Sick) 58 Hatchan: (With swords) 84 Zoro: (I wont die) 102 Arlong 109 Luffy: (Searious) 108 Arlong: (Underwater) 133 Arlong: (Kiribachi) 126 Luffy: (Mad) 129 Buggy's Crew Adventure Chronicles: (Episodes 46-47) Buggy: (Little) 5 Little Bird: 3 Big Bird: 13 Gaimon + Animals: 20 Giant Crab: 25 Alvida: (Smooth) 64 Mohji: 17.5 Cabaji: (Without Swords) 17.5 Richie: 33 Buggys Crewmen: 5-9.5 Tribe Members: 8-12 Tribe Leader: 20 Buggy: 85 Louge Town Arc: (Episodes 45-48-53) Ussop: 7 Daddy: 65 Nami: 7 Luffy: 107 Smoker: 490 Monkey D. Dragon: (Supressed) 620 Marines: 5-9.5 Buggy Pirates: 5.5-10 Sanji: 94 Zoro: 106 Tashagi: 52 Zoro: (60%) 64 Warship Island Arc: (Episodes 54-61) Luffy: 108 Zoro: 107 Sanji: 100 Apis: 3.5 Ryu: 50 Nelson: 30 Eric: 80 ALABASTA SAGA: (Episodes 62-135) Reverse Mountain Arc: (Episodes 62-63) Laboon: 195 Crocus: 5 Miss Wednesday: 15 Mr. 9: 15 Luffy: 109 Whisky Peak Arc: (Episodes 64-67) Bounty Hunters: 6-9 Zoro: 111 Luffy: 110 Mr. 8: 20 Miss Monday: 20 Mr. 5: 47.5 Miss Valentine: 47.5 Miss All Sunday: (Supressed) 60 Diary of Koby-Meppo: (Episodes 68-69) Koby: 4 Helmeppo: 4 Marines: 5-8 Vice Admiral Garp: (Supressed) 680 Bogard: (Supressed) 280 Axe-Hand-Morgan: 50 Koby: (Post Training) 8 Helmeppo: (Post Training) 8 Little Garden Arc: (Episodes 70-77) Dorry: 110 Brogy: 110 Long Neck Dinosaurs: 35 each Luffy: 113 Zoro: 112 Sanji: 103 Mr. 5: 50 Miss Valentine: 49 Ussop: 12 Nami: 9 Vivi: 16 Mr. 3: 70 Miss Goldenweek: 3.5 Zoro: (Flaming Oni-Giri) 122 Luffy: (Mad) 122 Drum Island Arc: (Episodes 78-91) Wapols Crewmen: 6-9 Luffy: 116 Zoro: 115 Sanji: 106 Villagers: 6-9 Laphans: 20-25 Laphan Leader: 30 Dalton: 53 Chess: 50 Kuromarimo: 50 Chessmarimo: 90 Chopper: 4 Chopper: (Heavy Point) 55 Chopper: (Jumping Point) 40 Chopper: (Arm Point) 70 Chopper: (Guard Point) 40 Wapol: (Slim) 85 Luffy: (Mad) 125 Alabasta Arc: (Episodes 92-130) Mr. 2: 112 Luffy: 120 Kamonegi: 5 Tashigi: 62 Smoker: 500 Portgas D. Ace: 800 Barque Billions: 7 Each Kung-Fu Dugongs: 17 Each Lizards: 60 Each Scorpions: 70 Each Camus: 7 Camus's Brothers 8&5 Vivi: 3 (Kid) Koza: 3 (Kid) Bandits: 4 Each Scorpion: 25 Tashigi: 66 Pell: 115 Miss All Sunday: 140 Crocodile: 170 (Supressed) Bon-Clay: 90 (King) Billions: 7 (Royal Gaurds) Rebel Army: 6-9 Koza: 35 Mr. Prince: 125 Luffy: 140 Zoro: 135 Banana Crocodiles: 70 each Crocodile: 200 (Slightly Supressed) Luffy: 150 (Mad) Pell: (Injured) 70 Luffy: (Injured) 10 Karoo: (Injured) 5 Duck Squadron: 12 each Miss Merry Christmas: 90 Mr. 4 125 Ussop: 35 Chopper: 85 Lasso: 60 (low because its not very high in defense but very high in power) Ussop: (Man) 50 Chopper: (Mad) 100 Chopper&Ussop Slingshot: 130 Sanji: 130 Bon Clay: 120 Sanji: (Mad) 140 Nami: 13 Miss Double Finger: 130 Clima Takt: 70 Clima Takt Tornado Tenpo: 115 Crocodile: 170 (Supressed) Mr.1 170 Zoro: 135 Zoro (Injured) 115 Zoro: (Rythm) 175 Tsumegeri Guards: 30 each Tsumegeri Guards: (Hero Water) 80 each Chaka: 90 Chaka: (Injured) 60 Crocodile: 300 (Full Power) Water Luffy: 180 Crocodile: (Weakened) 220 Tashigi: 70 Nico Robin: 145 Luffy: (Injured) 140 Crocodile: 225 Luffy: 185 Mr. 7: 20 Miss Fathers Day: 17 Vivi: 25 (Angry) Luffy: (Posioned) 150 Luffy: (Angry) 190 Luffy: (Gum-Gum Storm) 230 Zoro: (Recovered) 170 Luffy: (Recovered) 185 Sanji: (Recovered: 155 Chopper: (Recovered) 105 Ussop: (Recovered) 50 Nami: (Recovered) 35 Post Alabasta Arc: (Episodes 131-135) SKY ISLAND SAGA: (Episodes 136-206) Goat Island Arc: (Episodes 136-138) Minchey: 12 Marines: 5-8 each Goats: 5 each Zenny: 9 Minchi: 14 Moore: 15 Luffy: 190 Zoro: 175 Sanji: 160 Chopper: 110 Nami: 40 Ussop: 55 Robin: 150 Ruluka Island Arc: (Episodes 137-143) Lake: 50 Flip: 40 Wetton: 60 Wetton Pirates: 10 each Luffy: 195 Sanji: 165 Zoro: 180 Chopper: 115 Nami: 45 Ussop: 60 Robin: 155 Rapanui: 80 Isoka: 70 Akibi: 60 Rongo: 60 Pukau: 60 Jaya Arc: (Episodes 144-152) Skypiea Arc: (Episodes 153-195) G-8 Arc: (Episodes 196-206) Luffy: 300 WATER 7 SAGA: (Episodes 207-325) Long Ring Long Land Arc: (Episodes 207-219) Oceans Dream Arc: (Episodes 220-224) Foxy's Return Arc: (Episodes 225-228) Water 7 Arc: (Episodes 229-263) Enies Lobby Arc: (Episodes 264-312) Post Enies Lobby Arc: (Episodes 313-325) Luffy: 500 THRILLER BARK SAGA: (Episodes 326-384) Ice Hunter Arc: (Episodes 326-335) Thriller Bark Arc: (Episodes 336-381) Spa Island Arc: (Episodes 382-384) Luffy: 650 SUMMIT WAR SAGA: (Episodes 385-516) Sabaody Archipelago Arc: (Episodes 385-405) Amazon Lily Arc: (Episodes 406-417) Straw Hats Seperation Serial Arc: (Episodes 418-421, 453-456) Impel Down Arc: (Episodes 422-425, 427-452) Little East Blue Arc: (Episodes 425-426) Marineford Arc: (Episodes 457-489) Post War Arc: (Episodes 490-516) 900 FISH MAN ISLAND SAGA: (Episodes 517-574) Return To Sabaody Arc: (Episodes 517-522) Fish Man Island Arc: (Episodes 523-574) 2000 DRESSROSA SAGA: (Episodes 575-746) Z's Ambition Arc: (Episodes 575-578) Punk Hazard Arc: (Episode 579-625) Caesar Retrieval Arc: (Episodes 626-628) Dressrosa Arc: (Episodes 629-746) Luffy: 2600 YONKO SAGA: (Episodes 747-TBA) Silver Mine Arc: (Episodes 747-750) Zou Arc: (Episodes 751-779) Marine Rookie Arc: (Episodes 780-782) Whole Cake Island Arc: (Episodes 783-877) Levely Arc: (Episodes 878-TBA) Luffy: 4000